Word Girl: Time After Time
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: Word Girl gets sent forward through time to a possible future.


I don't own these characters or profit from them.

World Girl: Time After Time

By, Clayton Overstreet

Todays words are Futuristic and Lesbian.

It was justa nother beautiful day in the city as Word Girl faced off against yet another supervillain team up, this time between Toby and the Butcher. However, the tem up was not going quite as good as it could have.

Supergirl was dodging both their attacks with easy, often making them hit one another with explosive force as the Butcher shot our dozens of poke chops and Toby keept adjusting the aim of his newest ray gun.

"You bumbling buffoon! Stop firing your meat intot he path of my ray gun!"

"Hey I know that word. Buffoon means a clown! You can't call me a clown! I'm a big time supervillain!"

"Please. You have a stupid magic power that doesn't even make sense. I mean how can you expect to beat word girl with some piddling little power like that? I on the other hand am using science, which is limitless."

"Uh Toby, you don't want to push his buttons…" Word Girl said. On her back Captain Huggyface made ominous hoots.

"Limitless? I'll show you limitless you little pipsqueak!" He formed a glowing ball. "I'll edumacate you on what limitless is."

"Wait, you'll what?" Toby asked.

"I thinkhe meant educate," Word Girl said. "Which means to teach."

"Yeah, what she said. I'll educate you on limitless by opening up to a portal to the mean dimension where my meat comes from and sending you there."

"You wouldn't dare," Toby said with a hiss.

"Watch me," a glowing hunk of meat appeared between the Butcher's hands. Toby raised his raygun and fired at it. "Hey, watch it!" Suddenly the meat portal twitched and a tornado formed.

"What are you doing?" Toby screamed.

"I… I don't know. This has never happened before!" The Butcher yelled back. He was being jerked around froms side to side. "Word Girl, help!"

"Oh for crying out loud…" Word Girl said exasperated. "Captain Huggyface, wait here!" She dropped her monkey sidekick off, despite his protests, dove down and grabbed the meat, flying it high into the sky. There was a huge swirling vortex of wind and glowing blue lights when she got above the city. Then it just vanished.

"Wow… that was pretty awesome."

"Indeed," Toby said. "But where is word girl."

"I can't see her. Hey Mr. Narator!"

Yes?

"Can you see where she landed?"

Uh, actually I can't. She doesn't appear to be anywhere.

"What? I thought you could see everthing," Toby said.

I can.

"Maybe she's in the meat dimension," the Butcher suggested.

No, I could see her there. Word girl is gone.

Captain huggy face made monkey sounds.

Yes, I'm sure.

"So Word Girl is gone? I didn't want that!" Toby fell backwards. "I just wanted to show her how great I was so that…"

"Yeah, we all know you have a crush on her," Butcher said. Toby started to deny it, but then covered his face and started crying. "There-there, kid."

"Now I'll… I'll never…"

"You know what you need?" The Butcher said. ""A nice crime spree. With no super hero to stop us."

Toby peeked through his fingers. "You know, that does sound rather nice. Can we rob the science museum?"

"Sure kid."

"And then would you like to meet my mother? She always says I could use a new step father."

The Butcher frowned. "Uh, let's stick to the crime spree for now, okay?"

000

Meanwhile…

Word Girl appeared over the city in a flash of blue light and she found herself back in the sky. Then something hit her from behid and she fell down to the center of the park, where she made a crater. Sitting up she rubbed her head. "Wow, that hurt…" Shaking it off she flew up, looking around. "Now where did those two run off to?"

To her surprise a flying car landed a few feet away from her and a man jumped out. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there… hey, aren't you Word Girl?"

"Yes, I am. And that's a neat car you have. It's very futuristic."

"Futuristic? What's that mean?"

"Futuristic means something that looks very advanced, more so than would be expected by the current fashions or technology."

The man laughed. "This old clunker? I've had it for years." He pointed up. "Now there's the latest model."

Word Girl looked up and her eyes bulged. There were dozens of cars flying through the sky. "Oh my…" Her eyes rolled up into her head and she fainted.

000

When she woke up Word Girl was lying on a couch. A face floated into her vision. "Becky? Becky are you alright?"

"Mom? Is that…" She paused, her eyes focusing. "You're not my mother!"

The blond woman smiled and sat back. She wore a purple superhero outfit, complete with gloves, a mask, and cape. "Oh good, you're alright. I was so worried about you Becky."

Becky saw that she was still wearing her own costume. "Eep!" She stared at the woman. "Becky? Who is Becky? I'm Word girl!"

The woman giggled. "You don't recognize me, do you? You're becky Botsford."

"How do you know that?" Becky looked around. She did recognize the room. "What are you doing in my house? Where is my family?" She frowned. "Are you some supervillain? If you've hurt my family…"

"No! Please, Becky, you don't know me at all?" She reached up and unfastened the mask over her eyes. "Please, you have to know me."

It took Becky a moment, but then she said, "Violet?" The woman smiled and nodded. "What happened to you? You look so… uh… mature. Pretty though." Like my mom, she almost said.

Violet laughed. "Well it's been a few years since we were kids Becky."

"It has?"

"Welcome to the year 2025." Violet said. "I've been expecting you."

"You have? Because it's a shock to me. Where is my family?"

Violet said, "Your mother and dad retired to Florida years ago. As for your brother…" She shook her head. "I shouldn't say."

"What?"

"Well when he found out who you really were… he didn't take it well. He went a little crazy, joined up with a bunch of supervillains, and formed the biggest supervillain team ever. The League of Really Bad Guys."

"He did?" Becky shook her head. "How did he find out?"

"Well when Bob died… at a great old age for a monkey and very happy… and Captain Huggyface disappeared everyone kind of figured it out."

Becky felt her heart stop. "Bob's dead?"

"He went well," Violet said. "Trust me Becky."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "I see. You know I always thought it would be cool to live in a futuristic world. But this is… so sad."

Violet reached over and hugged he. "I'm sorry baby."

"Baby?" Becky pushed her back. "What's that mean?"

"Oh, um… nothing. Sorry." She stood up and backed away. "Anyway you… the grown up you… isn't here right now."

"Why not?"

"Because she knew you were coming and did not want to risk damaging the time stream."

"So I make it home? That's good news."

"Uh… maybe."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's kind of complicated but basically you only make it home if you do what you have to do. If you don't, you'll be stuck here and your world will be like it would be if you never came back. It's all about parallel universes and stuff. Your future will probably be different fromt his one in a few ways. You ever see The Butterfly Effect?"

Becky shuddered. "I've seen what the city gets like when I'm not there in other realities. Really it's kind of sad how fast it goes down hill." She frowned. "But Violet what are we doing in my house if my family is gone?"

"It's our house now," Violet said. "You and I live here… since I became your partner."

"You're my sidekick?"

"Partner," Violet said firmly. "I invent lots of gadgets we use to fight crime. Plus I can't be knocked out by small pieces of metoerite."

This sounded like an old argument. "Okay… so what am I supposed to do?"

"Before she left my Becky told me that you needed to recreate the accident that brought you here, only you have to hit the other side of the portal. There are only two problems. One is that Toby's ray gun is locked up in a secret villain lair and it's in several pieces. I could fix it, but it could take a lot of time and the longer you're away from your time the worse it'll be when you get back. We'll need Toby."

Word Girl covered her eyes with her hands. "Of course. What else?"

"The Butcher is dead. He had a heart attack a few years ago."

"What happened?"

"You're kidding, right?"

Becky smiled a little. "Okay, I suppose that's obvious. Though his dad seemed pretty old…"

"You know in your time he's only twenty-seven right? His dad was forty-five."

"Really? Yikes."

"Yeah, well that's why you need a balanced diet." She paused. "Hey, does this mean that my favorite show is over? How did it end?"

Violet laughed. "Yes, that princess pony thing we used ot watch is over. You know I only pretended to like that show because you did. Becky and I still have some of the old DVDs upstairs in our closet somewhere if you want to take a peek la—." Becky disappeared in a flash of light. "No! Not right now! Becky!"

000

It took Becky almost a full second to realize that her old room hade been turned into some kind of command center. All the equipment from her old space ship was inside. It was strange to see her room otherwise bare of all her old things. Then she flew down the hall and found that her brother's was nothing but a storage space packed with old boxes.

That left her parent's old room. It was different too. She had not expected this, especially since the livingroom was mostly exactly as she remembered. In the room the furniture was all different. There was what looked like a posted on one wall, but then she realized it was actually a very thin television. The bed was a huge four poster, bigger than a king and when she jumped on it she said, "Wow, this is really soft…"

Looking arouns she saw lotsof pictures of her and Violet. Newspaper clippings, photographs, and other things. Int hem Becky saw herself and Violet growing up. They both filled out well. Future Word Girl… Word Woman she saw from the clippings… was beautiful and went without her old hood, letting long curly hair flow behind her with her cape.

"Huh, I wonder where Violet sleeps. I can't believe I'd make my best friend bunk down on the couch."

She remembered the DVDs and went to the closet, opening the door. Inside were two rows of clothing. Six spare costumes for her and Violet. "I guess since my secret is out I don't need to have a secret identity…" But there were other clothes. A lot of them pretty revealing. "Gee, I can't believe I wear these… or that Violet does." She blushed, imagining what Violet, both the version she knew and the adult one, would look like in them. She could not believe her shy friend could dress that way without exploding.

She saw boxes and one was marked: DVDs. She opened it and began searching through it. "What the…" Most of them were kids movies, but some were things she had never seen before. "Super Why: 50 Shades of Gray episode… Bi-curious Geroge… Pulling a Dinosaur Train… Wild Kratts: Adventures in Bestiality… Muppets Gone Wild: Grover's Mom and Miss Piggy Collector's Edition… Clifford the Big Red Dog and His Big Red D—" The box was slammed shut by a blushing Violet. "Uh, has PBS changed a lot since I was a kid?"

"No, these are specialty videos."

Unsure what else to say Word Girl asked, "Shouldn't Bestiality have another A in it?"

Violet turned even redder. "You'd think so." She looked away. "Look, we were a little kinky when we were younger. Experimenting… You know we even defeated several villains by making out in front of them and using that as a distraction. It worked on Miss Question once when she was questioning cerain things… but she got over that and we had to move on from that trick. Never worked on Chuck though…" She realized she was babbling and stopped talking.

"We?"

She sighed. 'Well yes. You and I are… partners. Married in fact." Becky blinked at her. "We're lesbians."

"What's a lesbian?"

"Right… um a lesbian is a girl who likes another girl the way most girls like boys."

"Oh you like me the same way Toby does?"

"Well yes," she said. "Though not in a creepy way. I had such a crush on you when we were kids… both Becky and Word Girl. But you were always rushing off whenever I tried to tell you. I was never sure if you knew or not and maybe just didn't like me…"

"Oh Violet no! I just…"

"You just had to keep saving the city. I know that now," she said. "Um, I probably shouldn't tell you any more about the future."

"Right…" Becky said blushing. "Okay. So… how do I get back if the Butcher is dead? I'd need one of his portals."

"Well for that we'll need Cookie."

"Why do we need a cookie?"

"Cookie is the Butcher's daughter. Well him and Victoria…"

"Victoria hooked up with the Butcher? Ew!"

Violet shrugged. "She was twenty-one. I understand a lot of drinking was involved."

Becky put a hand on her stomach. "Just imagining that is making me ill. You know I suddenly understand the attraction of dating another girl. But aren't I afraid you'll get kidnapped?"

"Becky, I get kidnapped anyway. All the time."

"Good point." She stood up, looking slightly green. "So where's her evil lair?"

"Cookie isn't a villain." She pointed to one of the newspaper clippings. It showed a slightly overweight little girl, not pretty, but dressed in a chef's hat and apron. The headline said "The City's Up and Coming New Superhero". "She is actually a gourmet chef and superhero at a very young age. When she's not fighting crime she uses her power to make all kinds of food appear to feed the homeless. Everyone says she's starting to outshine even Word Woman…"

"That's great," Becky said. "I could use a little help around this city. Unless you're going to tell me there are fewer supervillains than when I was a kid."

"Don't even get me started," Violet rolled her eyes. "Anyway I can swing by and get her to make a portal."

"So what do I do?" Violet hesitated. "Hey, don't give me any 'you're only a kid' speech. I happen to be a superhero and adult me isn't here."

"It's just… it's in your brother's lair."

"TJ? You weren't just joking? He really went bad?" Violet nodded. "Okay… well I guess I'll just have to handle it. Where does he live?"

000

TJ's lair was an old video game arcade and bowling alley. "I can see why TJ picked this," Word Girl said as she landed outside. "It's where he wanted to go for his birthday every year."

Suddenly cameras and guns sprouted from everywhere. "Who goes there?"

"Wow, nice security system."

"Thanks, I based it on Granny's… Becky? What are you doing here? And have you shrunk?"

She rolled her eyes. "No."

"Are you a clone of my stupid sister? Or were you hit with some anti-aging ray again?"

"Aw, that's sweet, you still think of me as your sister," Becky said.

The voice sounded irritated. "How could I forget after what you did? I can't believe you let me have a… yuck… crush on you when we were kids."

"Hey it isn't exactly a pleasure for me sitting at dinner and listen to my brother go on about how pretty Word Girl was. I mean I know I'm adopted but yuck…"

"Enough reminiscing! Time to die!" The guns all disengaged their safeties.

"Wait! I'm not a clone or anything. I'm from the past. It's a time travel thing."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. And since the adult me is still around somewhere then that means that whatever happens here I do get back to the past that means I get what I'm after. Plus in my time you don't know about me yet so it'd change the past. So are we going to do this the hard way or are you just going to give me what I came for?"

TJ sounded whiny. "I don't know…"

"You know it turns out that future me has a girlfriend? They're very lovey-dovey. I could tell you what they do together…" She lied.

"Ew! No! Fine, get what you want and get out! Yuck!" The door opened. Toby came out in a suit that looked like Mr. Big's only his mask was green. "Come on in. I couldn't shoot a little kid anyway. I may be a villain but I'm not a monster."

"See? Was that so hard?" Becky followed him inside. Aside from the huge suit of power armor taking up most of the bowling lanes the place had not changed. "Don't tell me you built that!"

"Why not?"

"The brother I know can barely pass gradeschool science."

TJ frowned. "Okay, so maybe I bought it ready made."

"You're rich?"

"I stole Mr. Big's stuff. After I turned on you he gave me a job as an intern… which was basically cleaning out his office. I stole his mind control device… and his secretary… my first week there."

"You hooked up with an old lady?"

"She wasn't that old!" He frowned at her. "You're just a kid. You wouldn't understand. Just tell me what it is you came for before I decide to destroy you after all."

"One of Toby's old ray guns."

TJ pushed a button on the wall and the floor opened up. "Take your pick." There was a huge cavern under the floor. Piled high were bits and pieces of giant robots, blimps, ray guns, mind control devices, and other things she did not recognize. "We may be supervillains but we believe in recycling. Birthday Girl has this thing about Earth Day…"

Becky sighed. "Does the roof open up?"

"Naturally."

A little later Becky was lifting the whole pile out of the cavern. "You know TJ… I still love you."

"That's your problem sis, not mine."

Becky felt her heart growing heavy as she flew away and her brother's lair closed behind her.

000

She arrived at the prison with the stuff nd found Violet waiting for her. She was holding a glowing cookie. She landed and set down her package and said, "That… was depressing. I thought if he went nuts TJ would be… different. But I could still see my brother in there."

"Sorry," Violet said. "You know it's not really your fault, don't you? His own obsession drove him mad."

"I guess. I just… can't believe it." She stood up straight. "Come on, let's get this over with." The robot guard of the prison looked suspiciously familiar. "Is that…?"

"They used to work for Toby, but they turned on him and decided to go into civil service."

The robot scanned her. In a halting voice it said, "Word Woman and… Smashing Violet identified. Authorized. State purpose of visit."

"Smashing Violet?"

Violet blushed. "So?" She looked at the robot. "Time travel accident. We need access to Toby."

"Prisoner… 745321 is… available. Advise extreme caution." The door clanged open.

They entered a long dark corridor. As they walked past the cells people glared out at her. Some of them she recognized, though older. Doctor Two Brains watched speculatively.

"What happened to his second brain?"

"Mice don't live long Becky," Violet said. "It turns out that without his cheese obsession he was… a lot more dangerous."

They finally arrived at a cell. A moment later Toby was pushed forward, wearing a straight jacket and strapped to a rack. "Well hello Word Wo— what happened to you? Not that I haven't had the occassional Lolita fantasy but…"

Becky rolled her eyes. "You know, I honestly did not expect you to get even creepier with age. I guess futuristic Toby isn't any more mature than the one I'm used to."

"Boys," Violet commented with disgust.

"I hear you." She looked up at Toby. "It's a time travel accident. We need you to fix your ray gun so I can go back."

"I see. And what makes you think I would help you? It seems to me a world without Word Girl would be excellent for my younger self."

"So you don't mind never getting a date with me?" Becky said.

"I never did…" Toby said pointedly.

Becky chewed her lip. "What if I promise that when I start dating you are the first boy I ask out? You know I always keep my word."

"You'd do that?"

Becky held up her hand. "I promise."

000

Ten minutes later the ray gun was built. Violet handed Becky the cookie and Toby took careful aim with the laser sight. Briefly he raised it so that it was pointing at her head. "You swear I'm the first boy you will ask out on a date when you get back."

"I do. Believe me, after what I've seen of the future that'll be an easy promise to keep." The ray lowered back to the cookie.

"Good luck Becky," Violet said.

Toby fired the gun. It hit the bottom of the cookie portal and the tornado effect started. Word Girl waved to Violet and then disappeared into a blue flash. "Well that's done…" He swirled and fired the ray at the robot guard, blasting it to pieces. Then he turned and aimed the ray gun at Violet. "And now all that remains to to eliminate you and take possession of this lovely pile of toys." He nodded to the bits of super-technology spread out before them.

A moment later Word Woman appeared. "I don't think so Toby."

"Please, I prefer Tobias. And we both know you won't make a move as long as I have your sidekick—"

"Partner!" They both said in unison.

"Fine, 'partner' hostage. You won't lift so much as a finger…" Word Woman sighed and lifted up her shirt, flashing her breasts. The gun fell from Toby's limp fingers. "You know this doesn't usually work on most of our enemies any more. We really over did it when we were in college."

"Still works on me," Violet said with a wink, rushing forward and getting Toby in an arm lock while Becky lowered her top.

"Thanks," Becky said.

Toby's eyes un-glazed and he looked at them with raw hatred. You may have won this round Boob Woman… I mean Word Woman, but I have won the war. Your petty little honor code won't let you break your promise. Your younger self will have to date my younger self as soon as she starts going out."

"You do know she's a homosexual, right," Violet asked. "So she'll never ask a boy out."

Toby blinked. "Wait, she's what?"

Word Woman started, "A homosexual is—"

"I am intimately familiar with what a homosexual is," Toby snapped. "You keep sending me to prison and I'm not exactly top dog in the cells." He paused. "Though the image of you two together will keep me warm at night…"

"Back in your cell bitch," Violet growled and twisted.

"Ow! Watch it! I have delicate wrists! Police brutality!"

The robot head near the door made its eyes glow. "I… will show you… police brutality…"

000

Back in the present…

"Oh Butcher, you were right. A good crime spree without interferance really does make one feel good about things." Around them his robots were stomping buildings while the police were buried under piles of meat.

There was a flash of blue light behind them. "Not so fast!"

Without turning around Toby said, "I knew it was too good to last!" He swung and fired his ray gun.

At the same time the Butcher shouted, "Ground Pound Ground Round!" A stream of ground beef shot out at Word Girl.

The two attacks met in mid air and exploded, shooting the two villains back into a nearby wall. Huggyface appeared from an alleyway and grabbed Toby's ray gun, aiming it at him and the Butcher. He make various Monkey sounds.

"Oh very well," Toby said. He spoke into his watch. All robots, stop attacking and surrender." The sounds of crashing and stomping stopped.

Word Girl moved fast, freeing the police. They moved forward to take the two villains into custody. "Thanks Word Girl."

"Don't worry, where there's crime I will be there to stop it," she said. Captain Huggyface handed the cop the ray gun.

He dropped it. "Oops." It was lying in several pieces. "I'll uh… just put this into police evidence."

"Take good care of that," Word Girl said. She picked up her monkey and hugged him tightly. Oh I missed you so much!" Something popped and Captain Huggyface wimpered. "Sorry. I just… I'm glad you're okay." She knew better than to tell Bob what she had learned. "Come on, let's go home."

000

Becky ran back into her room, holing a tube of glue. "I had to run out to the store, but I got the glue!"

Violet turned and smiled at her. If she had not been watching for it Becky might have missed the slight frown that was there first. "That's great. Now we can finish our pony poster for the contest!"

Becky came forward and put an arm around Violet's shoulder. "Sorry I rushed away like that."

Violet's cheeks pinked. "That's okay."

"I really appreciate how understanding you are Violet. I know I… I get pretty busy a lot of the time. But I want you to know that… I will always come back no matter what. I'm not always running off because I don't want to spend time with you."

"I never…" She swallowed. "Thanks Becky."

"Now let's get back to work!" She said, handing off the glue.

From the doorway TJ sneeredin at them. "I can't believe how much pink glitter you're using. Whatever you're making is going to be the girliest thing in the world."

"There's nothing wrong with girls being girls," Becky said. She looked at Violet. "Anyway TJ I think you should get interested in girl. I mean girls besides Word Girl. I've been meaning to tell you that your crush on her is a little…"

"Never!" He shouted and rushed away.

Becky sighed. "He's going to get his heart broke one day."

Violet said, "I hear it happens to everyone."

Becky smiled and squeased her friend's hand. "Not everyone."

Author's Note

I'm a bad man. A bad man with a lot of free time and no cable, just an antenna. So I watch a little PBS in the mornings since there are no decent cartoons on that early any more… man I miss the 90s. Anyway it seems that Violet and Becky are a good couple… as for those other shows Imentioned… those were tasteless and evil jokes that I hope made you laugh. Please remember to review this and my other stories.


End file.
